You Make Me Crazier
by FuTuRe-AniMaToR
Summary: Finn and Amanda's first dance. Includes Best Man and Maid of Honor speeches.


**10 years into the future**

"And for the first time ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Finn Whitman!"

The crowd, along with the rest of the Keepers (aka the wedding party) cheered. Finn and Amanda paused before racing out through the doors, hand in hand.

Finn had practically dragged Amanda out to the limo they were taking to the reception. Not that she minded, for she was in a hurry to get some alone time with her now husband.

"Alone at last" Finn sighed breathlessly as he and Amanda settled down in the back seat.

"Yeah, I can't believe it! We're married!" Amanda exclaimed. They had become engaged about a year ago and were constantly commenting on how anxious they were after years of dating.

"You're so beautiful" Finn whispered in Amanda's ear before planting a kiss there. Amanda could feel her face's temperature rise as Finn continued his sweet kisses down her neck.

"Finn" she whispered and giggled at the same time.

"Yes?" he asked, not stopping his trail back up to her cheek.

"Nevermind" she sighed as she turned her head to meet her lips with Finn's in a loving kiss that only married people should be aloud to share. Amanda could tell she had taken Finn by surprise with the sudden force she had put into the kiss.

"Amanda" Finn managed to breath out.

"What?" She asked, shocked that he'd stopped.

"Where have you been all my life?" he gasped.

"I'm pretty sure we've already figured that out" Amanda smiled.

"I was mostly referring to that kiss, you've been holding out on me" Finn grinned as he eyed Amanda.

"Well, I had to give you something to look forward too" Amanda winked as she leaned in to kiss him again, but with the softness of an angel.

_**I've never gone with the wind**_

_**Just let it flow**_

_**Let it take me where it wants to go**_

After arriving to the ballroom that was filled with the wedding decorations that the Keeper girls had picked out and organized, the newlyweds just sat there.

"You ready to go in?" Amanda asked.

Finn was currently rubbing her back. Probably to get rid of the remaining butterflies that the two still possessed.

"Not yet" Finn said as his hand made it's way to the back of her neck to capture another kiss. Amanda sighed as Finn was gently in his movements. She brought her hands to Finn's face to pull him in deeper. Finn started to push on Amanda's body, forcing her to lie down.

"Finn…" Amanda giggled as he place his arms around her body to hold them together in a tight hug.

"Yes dear?" Finn joked as he lifted his head to eye his wife.

"Shouldn't we go in?" she asked.

"I guess so" Finn shrugged as he helped Amanda up and led her out of the limo.

_**Till you open the door **_

_**There's so much more**_

_**I'd never seen it before**_

"Finn wait" Amanda said, stopping him "I love you" she smiled.

"I love you too" he smiled back, stealing another kiss before walking into the room that held their families and friends.

_**I was trying to fly **_

_**But I couldn't find wings**_

_**But you came along **_

_**And you changed everything**_

"Its so loud" Amanda almost yelled into Finn's ear.

"I guess people never thought we'd make it to this moment" he said, taking her hand and leading her through the crowd and to the dance floor.

"Attention everyone" Best Man Philby shouted even though he had a mike. "Apparently, I have to give a speech and say a bunch of nice things about the dork in front of me" Finn chuckled "and the beautiful girl he FINALLY gets to call his wife" Amanda blushed and blew Philby a kiss. "These two people have helped me through so much, especially when they helped win me the girl of my dreams. I will be forever grateful for all you two have done for me and I know you will always have my back. I know you'll have the time of your lives together" Philby concluded, turning the mike over to Jess, who was the Maid of Honor.

Amanda felt sympathetic for her sister since she looked close to tears. "I knew this day was coming the minute I saw you two together. It didn't take any of us long to realize we'd all be here someday, sending you two off to spend the rest of your lives together" sniffed Jess. Amanda suddenly realized that things would never be the same between them.

"I love you sis. Take care of her Finn" she forced a smile through her tears as Finn nodded. He was touched by both speeches.

Finn let go of Amanda's hand as to signal her to go to Jess who looked in need of a hug. But Jess approached her first in a tackle. What Finn wasn't expecting was for Jess to grab him next.

"I always knew it was you, even if she didn't" Jess whispered to Finn as she wrapped her arms around her new brother.

"Alright, let's get a dance going on" Maybeck said, putting his arm around his wife of three years, Charlene.

"Donnie…" Charlene eyed him.

"Sorry" he chuckled as he placed his hand on her ever-growing stomach. Charlene was four months pregnant, and the first of the Keepers to be expecting, as they were the first couple married.

"No, I agree with Maybeck" Philby said.

"You would" Willa chimed in behind him.

"Hey now" Philby grinned, glancing down at his bride of only a year. They had gotten married a week before Finn proposed to Amanda.

Willa giggled "Continue, best man" she winked.

Philby couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he said "Ladies and gentlemen, I present the bride and groom with their first dance."

Finn grinned down at Amanda, whose face wore the excitement of a child's first Christmas.

"May I have this dance?" Finn asked.

"Of course" Amanda whispered as Finn brought her close to his body.

_**You life my feet off the ground**_

_**You spin me around**_

_**You make me crazier, crazier**_

_**Feels like I'm falling and I **_

_**I'm lost in your eyes**_

_**You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**_

Amanda laid her head on Finn's chest as the song played on. Finn rested his chin on her head and placed a kiss there, causing Amanda to sigh.

"Are you ok, Mrs. Whitman?" he asked with a grin on his face. He couldn't help how good it sounded to him.

"Never better" Amanda replied. She had been concentrating on the words to their song.

_**I watched from a distance as you**_

_**Made life your own**_

_**Every sky was your own kind of blue**_

_**And I wanted to know**_

_**How that would feel**_

_**And you made it so real**_

"This song really takes me back to when we were kids" Finn said, reading Amanda's thoughts. Amanda simply nodded.

_**You showed me something that I couldn't see**_

_**You opened my eyes and you made me believe**_

"You always believed we'd get here someday, but I never trusted that you'd stay by my side. I've never felt like this before, the feeling of actually being wanted" Amanda confessed. "Listen closely to this part."

_**Baby you showed me what living is for**_

_**I don't wanna hide anymore**_

Finn listened and smiled down at her. He knew from the moment they'd met, that he'd marry her someday. "I always knew you were the one for me and the only person in this world who could ever make me happy."

"You're the only person that has made me this happy" Amanda said, repositioning her head on Finn's body in a more relaxed way. His arms wrapped around her body in a protective loving way that made Amanda fall in love with him all over again. "You're finally mine" she sighed in relief.

Finn lifted her head so she could see how sincere he was in the words he was going to say next, "I've always been yours."

_**Feels like I'm falling and I **_

_**I'm lost in your eyes**_

_**You make me crazier, crazier, crazier**_

As the song came to a close, the couple leaned forward for one last kiss to make their moment worth all they felt for each other.

Amanda squeezed her body to Finn's as he did the same, receiving 'awww's' from the audience.

"Forever" Finn whispered in his bride's ear.

**Ok, so this was going to by my epilogue to my epilogue but I decided it deserved to be by itself! Let me know what you think! **

**PLEASE comment **

**-Amanda**


End file.
